The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to mitigating inter-carrier interferences between wireless signals received during off-grid communication (e.g., Device-to-Device communication).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as smartphones and laptops, often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with other electronic devices and/or networks. To facilitate wireless communication, the radio frequency system may communicate with a Base Transceiver Station (e.g., base station (BS), node B (eNB), cell tower) that connects the electronic device to a wider mobile network. For example, the electronic device may transmit wireless signals to the Base Transceiver Station, which may, in turn, direct the wireless signals to a receiving electronic device. In some instances, the radio frequency system may employ Device-to-Device (D2D) communication to directly communicate data to another electronic device without traversing the Base Transceiver Station (e.g., off-grid communication). Signal leakage and performance variations (e.g., tolerances) of radio frequency architecture used to facilitate D2D communication, however, may introduce errors during processing of received wireless signals. These errors may result in interference of wireless signals carried (e.g., received and/or transmitted) on a channel and potential loss of information encoded in the wireless signals due to the interference.